galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Corvinus Clan Immortals
History The Immortals of Corvinus are a subrace of humans in the small nation of Ordoghaz that were infected by a magical disease. In less than a week the 2/3 of the population were wiped out. The disease mutated many of the survivors, giving them supernatural powers. These powers ran among bloodlines and Clans. Corvinus was the former ruler of the nation. All the Immortals honor him as he was the first to be changed by the disease, though he has been missing for centuries. The nobles of the kingdom, ruled by a man named Marcus, who was actually a Dhampir. The disease gave him and his bloodline many Vampire-like powers and weaknesses. Lucien led the common shifter army clans of Ordoghaz, and his clans lycanthropic bloodlines were further empowered, allowing them to take the shape of great beasts similar to dark skinned wolves. The surviving mountain clans of wildmen cultivated their own form of lycanthropic warriors led by a werewolf named William. The disease interacted with their curse to create truly terrifying monsters. Few of them can even change back into their human forms. Several minor clans were affected in various ways as well. The human survivors were quickly rounded up and are little more than livestock for the Clans. After the change, war among the Clans seemed almost an inevitability, the Clan of Marcus attempting attempting to reestablish their dominance, the Clan of Lucian wishing to be free of the oppressive nobles and the Clan of William rampaging through the countryside. Many of the surrounding nations were decimated and enslaved in the War of the Clans. Now the War has boiled down to political maneuvering and border skirmishes among the more powerful clans. Most of the nations around Ordoghaz want nothing to do with the Immortals of Corvinus, many will kill them immediately if discovered in their territory. The disease did have several common factors among all infected. All of the clans ceased aging, their bodies became all but indestructible as well as extremely powerful, though each does have its weakness. All the Immortal Clans must feed on other races in some way, whether on blood or flesh or marrow. They only gain sustenance from sentient living beings, while not feeding will not kill them, they will become progressively weaker till they enter a form of hibernation, which can last indefinitely. Traits All Immortals share a few traits in common: *'Bite of Corvinus-' All Immortals carry the disease that created them. It is a magical disease. Any humanoid or monstrous humanoid bitten by an Immortal is at risk of infection. They must make a Fortitude save DC 10+1/2 the Immortal's HD+Con modifier or be infected. Each day they take 1d6 Con damage and 1 Cha drain. Immortals are immune to the bite of lower HD Immortals but not Immortals with more HD. The cure is unique, any humanoid or monstrous humanoid that makes 3 consecutive saves is cured, but becomes transformed into an immortal. Those who do not make the save simply die. The disease gives Immortals Immunity to other non magical diseases. Blood Pawns are completely immune to this disease. *'Dependency-' All Immortals must feed on living creatures in some way. If each day they do not feed, they must make a Fortitude save DC 15+1 per previous save or take 1 Str, Con and Wis damage. Their Con can never be reduced below 1 in this way, though if their Str or Wis is reduced to 0, they become helpless. Each time they feed, this save resets. *'Durable-' Immortal bodies are extremely resilient. Many have fast healing or damage reduction. In addition, all fall damage an immortal sustains is sub-dual. Even then, they only take 1d6 damage every 30ft. Finally, they always land on their feet. *'Immortal-' The Clans do not die of old age. Unless killed, they will live for ever. At 200 years, they reach middle ages, gaining the bonuses for aging to all their stats, not just their mental stats. At 400 years, they reach old age, and at 800 years, they become venerable. At 1600 years, they become Immortal Elders. Clans *Lucian Clan Lycans *Marcus Clan Vampires *William Clan Wolves